Mistaken
by Chan-V
Summary: Tenma hasn't come to school for an entire week and when he comes back, he isn't himself anymore and ignores everyone. Contains yaoi so don't like, don't read! (Slight TakuRan)
1. Chapter 1

**M-Chan: Hey Minna! It's been a while since I last published a fanfiction, sorry for that. I had exams so that's why. This fanfic is in the Go timeline, btw. So now, the only thing left to do, the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: M-Chan V does not own IE (Go), it all belongs to level-5. This story contains yaoi so don't like, don't read!**

**M-Chan: Now let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

_Chapter one: Welcome back, Tenma!_

"H-hey guys... It's nice to see you all again..." Tenma greeted, every head in the changing room turned towards the voice they hadn't heard in such a long time. At the sight of his friend, Shinsuke's face lit up, he ran towards the brunet and tackled him to the ground in a hug.

As they stood up again, Shinsuke lifted his gaze and looked up at Tenma with cheerful eyes. "Where have you been the whole week?" he inquired. Tenma looked at him, his eyes dull and kinda empty, but didn't answer his friend.

Soon enough, the whole team, aside from Tsurugi, surrounded the first year, drowning him in millions of questions, which he answered none of while keeping his face expressionless. Endou-kantoku entered the room and looked at the commotion, he sighed, glancing at his side at seemingly the only member who wasn't interrogating the poor teen about his whereabouts, Tsurugi.

The blue-haired striker noticed his coach's gaze, he looked at him and shrugged. He reverted his gaze back at the team and mentally face-palmed at the overreacting students. Endou-kantoku looked back at the commotion, too, and caught their attention: "Practice is starting soon, team!" And he left the room.

Everyone, except Tsurugi, dashed towards their clothes and continued changing. Tenma let his head hang slightly, a faint glimpse of sadness hiding in his eyes, and wandered towards his locker to get changed, all the while followed by Tsurugi's eyes. He averted his gaze as Tenma and started getting changed into his soccer uniform himself, a faint pinkish blush dusting his cheeks.

_-~At practice~-_

Tsurugi looked down at the ground, panting, this was the second time he had missed the goal already. What was happening with him today? He looked up and turned around, deep away in thoughts. As the blue-haired teen made his way over towards the bench to get a drink, he briefly averted his gaze towards the brown-haired midfielder.

The brunet hadn't talked to anyone today, aside from soccer related questions from the coach, leaving everyone puzzled. This wasn't the normally always cheerful and optimistic Matsukaze Tenma, he acted like a stranger to them… Tsurugi frowned and reverted his eyes, why should he even be worried?

"Hey, Tsurugi," Shindou called out to the younger teen as he neared him, Kirino walking by his side. Tsurugi looked up at his seniors and greeted them with a simple nod.

Hesitating slightly, Shindou looked up at Tsurugi and asked, a hint of worry lingering in his voice: "Do you know what's going on with Tenma?"

Tsurugi gave his captain a confused look. "How should I know?" he commented a little annoyed.

"You seem to be interested in knowing, though," Kirino meddled himself in the conversation. Tsurugi's yellow eyes widened briefly and the same faint blush as earlier returned to his face. But, luckily for him, kept unnoticed by his two seniors.

He averted his eyes and stated bluntly: "Why should I care about him? He's just a huge soccer freak, that's all." Shindou chuckled at the blunt reaction of his junior, aside from what he wanted everyone to believe, the whole team knew the blue-haired teen had a pretty big crush on the brunet. Maybe they even noticed it before he did so himself.

"Well, either way, me and Kirino had a plan in mind," he mentioned, glancing at his best friend, "Will you help us with that?"

Tsurugi raised an eyebrow. "What do you need me for, captain?" he asked.

Shindou opened his mouth but Kirino answered instead, getting straight to the point: "We know you're close to him so we were wondering if you could talk to him after school." Shindou nodded confirming, glancing at the pink-haired defender.

Tsurugi's eyes widened slightly in disbelief, he looked at his seniors and inquired: "Can't one of you do that? You're friends with him, too." Kirino bursted out in laughter and Shindou chuckled, the forward looked at the two and mentally facepalmed.

"We are far not as close to him as you are, Tsurugi," Shindou implied, "And you seem very concerned about him." He laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder to stop him from laughing and looked Tsurugi straight into his eyes.

Tsurugi looked at his seniors and nodded. He walked past them and agreed: "Fine, I'll talk to him after class." Shindou turned around and smiled at his junior, who entered the field to train with the other members of the team.

"Love always wins, huh?" Kirino commented, looking at his friend. Shindou turned around and nodded, flashing an agreeing smile at the defender.

_-~After School~-_

"Tsurugi?" Shindou tried catching the attention of his junior in the changing room. Tenma just left the room so they could start the plan. Tsurugi turned towards the brunet and looked at him. Shindou nodded, and he waited until he had received a nod back to turn back around. Now was the time to execute the plan...

Tsurugi swiftly left the room and looked around to see Tenma walking towards the exit of the building. He quickened his pace and followed him until they left the school domain.

"Tenma, wait up!" Tsurugi called out. Tenma turned his head briefly but didn't stop walking, nearly as if he hadn't heard him, which Tsurugi was sure of he did. The blue-haired teen frowned as he didn't see a single emotion on the boy's face. A few seconds later, he caught up with the brunet, slightly panting.

"What's wrong with you today?" Tsurugi asked after catching his breath. He walked by Tenma's side and waited for a response, but Tenma didn't let out a single sound and continued walking, looking straight ahead the whole time. Tsurugi raised an eyebrow; normally, Tenma would only walk this fast if he had to be somewhere soon after school or if Aki was expecting him home early. But Tsurugi was convinced it wasn't for either of those reasons.

Tenma ignored Tsurugi for a good five minutes, but now he had enough. The brunet gritted his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows. Tsurugi raised an eyebrow seeing as this was the first facial expression he'd seen the shorter teen make. Suddenly, without the blue-haired teen having the chance to stop him, Tenma ran away and left Tsurugi standing alone on the pavement.

* * *

**M-Chan: Thank you all so much for reading the first chapter, I will post the second one as soon as possible but I don't have much time to write. Leave a review with your opinion on the story so far, if you want to, flames are welcome, too.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**M-Chan: Hey Minna! I'm here with the second chapter of 'Mistaken'! Hope you enjoy! Disclaimers?**

**Disclaimers: M-Chan V does not own IE (Go), it all belongs to Level-5. This story contains yaoi so don't like, don't read!**

**M-Chan V: Now, let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

_Tsurugi Kyousuke's POV_

"Tenma..." I whispered, standing all alone on the pavement, gazing at the void ahead of me where Tenma had vanished in one of the many side streets. I couldn't exactly remember which one, so following him was a lost cause.

I held my gaze stuck for a while, before facing the ground. "What happened to you...?" I inquired, seriously and genuinely worried about the shorter teen.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked back up. Determined to find out about Tenma's problem, I turned around and began walking towards Shindou's mansion.

-~_at __Shindou's mansion~-_

_Shindou Takuto's POV_

I hummed contently, gazing down at the pink-haired figure on my chest. My fingers were tangled in his loosened hair, stroking it lightly and slowly, making sure not to pull it on accident.

When Ranmaru and I came back from school, both very exhausted from the training, we knew we had homework to do but ignored it and immediately laid down together in my bed. I was lying on my back while Ranmaru laid with his head on my chest, our eyes closed and enjoying the silence.

"Hey, Ran," I whispered, my eyes still locked on the boy.

He pushed himself up with a confused, little "hmm?" and looked down at me with questioning eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not really", I answered, laying my hand on the back of his neck and nearing his face closer to mine. I gave him a soft kiss but, right as I feel him starting to kiss me back, I heard a knock on the door.

Ranmaru broke the kiss from the surprise and I groaned deeply before asking who it was.

"It's me, young master. I came to inform you of a boy named Tsurugi Kyousuke, he seems wanting to talk to you about certain matters," my maid informed me from behind my bedroom door.

I sat up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Let him in."

The door opened as Ranmaru took his place next to me on my bed to show Tsurugi, looking brought out of place slightly.

"Yes, Tsurugi?" I asked; remembering our plan, I added, "How did it go?"

Tsurugi took a chair and sat down. "Horrible..."

I raised an eyebrow, was that the reason he looked like that when he entered? "What do you mean, horrible? What happened?" I asked, wanting to know the details.

He sighed and looked up at me. "Like we agreed to, I tried talking to him after school, but he kept ignoring me. After a few minutes he just ran away."

"He ran away? Why would he do that?" Ranmaru asked, Tsurugi shrugged.

"I don't know, I couldn't read him nor his face. He didn't show any emotions." Tsurugi sounded almost sad, I wondered why. I sighed, that certainly didn't bring us any further.

When an idea popped up in my head, I regained eye contact with Tsurugi and asked: "Has something happened between the two of you?" Tsurugi looked up at me, his eyes clearly puzzled so I explained further: "You two are very close friends, as I said earlier today, if he ignores you than he ignores probably anyone. So I have a feeling he ignores you for something that happened between you and him a while ago."

Tsurugi raised an eyebrow and tilted his face slightly downwards, probably thinking about my question. He looked back up at me a few seconds later and explained the story of what had happened a week ago...

_~…~_

_3rd POV (Normal)_

_"Pass the ball, Matsukaze!" Tsurugi had called out across the field to his friend. It was Friday afternoon, they had been training for almost 2 hours now, and it had started to get pretty late. Both boys had gotten tired, but of course, neither of them wanted to stop yet._

_Tenma had shot the ball; right as the ball had left his foot, going in the direction of Tsurugi, Tenma had tripped and fallen backwards with a short, sudden scream of surprise._

_Tsurugi had caught the ball, although he nearly hadn't because the exhaustion had made his view kind of blurry. He had looked up at the scream and a slight feeling of worry had ran through his mind, until he had heard the shorter teen laugh in the distance._

_Tsurugi had sighed, setting off towards the boy sitting on the ground, holding the ball in his hand. As he had neared Tenma, he had offered him a hand, which the brunet had accepted. "Let's stop training, you don't want to get injured, do you?" Tsurugi had suggested, followed by a nod and an apologetic grin from Tenma._

_They had walked over to the riverside, and sat down on a bench, side by side. They still had a while until they had to be home, so they had decided that they'd rather spend their time together, than going home early._

_A few minutes later, the mood had turned around, however. It had started with Tenma asking: "Hey, Tsurugi, do you have any friends outside of school?"_

_Tsurugi had looked up at the brunet, confused. This question had came out of literally nowhere. "No, not really. Why?" he had answered casually. The brunet looked down._

_"No reason, just wondering," he muttered to the ground._

_"Okay."_

_As said, it had only started with this, because this had continued for a few more minutes, with Tenma asking things like: "Do you have more than one sibling?" or "What do your parents do?"_

_Tsurugi had answered all, or at least, most of the questions as casually as possible. But the constant interrogating of the shorter teen had actually started to get kind of scary..._

_Then, to Tsurugi's surprise, Tenma had asked, almost casually: "Do you have a crush on someone, Tsurugi?" Tsurugi had raised his eyebrows, before turning them into a frown._

_He shrugged, erasing any suspicion, comforting himself that, after all, it had just been Tenma, his friend, asking him those questions. "Yeah, I do," he had answered either way, doing nothing to try to hide the small blush that had appeared on his cheeks. "But why do you want to know all these things?"_

_Tenma had looked down at the ground and Tsurugi had seen him gripping the fabric of his shorts tighter in his fists. "Matsukaze?" Tsurugi had said in a quiet voice, he hadn't known why he had done that, but it had felt right at the moment._

_Tenma had looked up at his name being called, but instead of looking at the striker, he had loosened his grip on his shorts and had run away._

_~…~_

_Shindou Takuto's POV_

My eyes widened slowly at the realization that suddenly got through to me thanks to that story; I looked at my side, towards Ranmaru, his mouth hung open slightly, ensuring me we got the same conclusion.

Gotten back to my senses, I turned back to Tsurugi and said: "Tomorrow, we will follow the same plan. However, this time, me and Kirino will follow you and Tenma."

Tsurugi shot Ranmaru a questioning look, and the pinknet nodded approvingly, he turned back to me and agreed: "All right then, that's the plan. I have to go home now."

I nodded. "Okay, see you at school tomorrow, then. And don't forget about the plan."

Tsurugi nodded and stood up, setting off towards the door. He stopped, however, right in front of it and turned his head towards me and Ranmaru. "Congrats with your relationship," he said and walked out.

My gaze was struck on the door for a while after it closed. How did he know? That was the only thing going through my mind at the moment. Awestruck, I looked over at Ranmaru and our eyes met, having the same emotion behind them; pure shock.

"Does he know?" Ranmaru asked me, his voice shaking slightly out of worry. I looked at him and tried to comfort him.

"I think so, but I don't think it matters to him."

Ranmaru nodded slowly, understanding, before moving closer and laying his head on my shoulder. "Still, he knows..."

"I know..." I moved up my arms and hugged the pinknet to my chest, leaning down on the bed. Ranmaru sighed before turning his gaze up, looking at me.

"Maybe it really doesn't matter to him," he said, his voice clearly focused on comforting himself, probably because he was still scared to open up to the team. I nodded approvingly and hugged him even tighter to my chest, planting a soft kiss to his forehead.

We still had homework to get done, but that could wait until later in the afternoon. First, we wanted to enjoy our time together.

-~_the next day_~-

_3rd POV (Normal)_

The next day went by slowly, for Tsurugi at least. For the others, not much changed, just a normal school day. The whole day long, the striker had been keeping an eye out for the mysterious brunet, subtle of course, so no-one would catch on.

Tsurugi took one last glance at Tenma in the changing room before making eye-contact with his captain. Practice just ended, so the team was getting changed and ready to go home. Four of them, however, had different plans than going home or somewhere with friends. Shindou nodded at Tsurugi, then at Kirino, before turning around and leaving the room with his best friend and secret boyfriend.

Tsurugi sighed as the two left the room and waited for Tenma to finish changing so he could follow him outside of school.

It didn't take long, maybe a mere five minutes, for Tenma to finish changing. He walked out of the room, followed closely by a certain blue-haired striker.

Tsurugi followed the brunet out of the school and slowly began walking faster. A few seconds later, he caught up with Tenma and laid a hand on his shoulder. He felt the brunet wince and trying to move away, but the striker kept a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Matsukaze—," he started, Tenma slapped his hand of his shoulder. "What was that for?" Tsurugi asked, walking faster to keep up with Tenma's quickening pace.

He raised an eyebrow as Tenma refused to answer; he scoffed. "Still not going to answer?" Tsurugi furrowed his eyebrows; he didn't want to be mean to his friend, but what else could he do? He had to know why he was acting like this.

"Okay, sorry, I didn't mean to be that mean. But why aren't you answering me?" Tsurugi asked sternly. He walked slightly faster to walk next to Tenma and be able to look at his face, in his eyes.

What he saw however, worried him. It wasn't much different from any other time these past two days, but there was something in his eyes that Tsurugi could only place as a strong and hardly possible mix of sadness, anger and betrayal, in a completely wrong ratio with the clearly dominant calmness he showed everyone else. Or at least, that was how Tsurugi could place it. No-one had noticed that the young boy had been carrying those feelings for the entire two days, possibly since that one day even; until now, Tsurugi did.

He swallowed thickly. "He—," he started, but stopped as he saw tears spring in the corner of Tenma's eyes. He gritted his teeth; Tenma was breaking, from the inside out, and he didn't know what he could do. Tsurugi just walked there, nearly running, staring at Tenma as a tear slowly began to roll down his cheeks.

He followed it with his eyes until it was at the bottom of his jaw and the brunet wiped it away with his sleeve.

A while later, Tenma ran away, and Tsurugi slowed down and came to a stop, gazing at Tenma's back as he ran and ran until he was out of sight.

Tsurugi sighed; there he stood again, alone, on the pavement, wondering what in the name of god might have happened to Tenma to make him act like this.

A few seconds later, the blue-haired boy heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and looked at Shindou and Ranmaru, nearing him, their hands interlocked.

"Again, no luck?" Shindou asked the taller boy. He shook his head.

"Nothing, it's even worse, actually," he admitted, looking down at the ground.

"Hm...—" he said, "Wait, what do you mean, worse?"

Tsurugi sighed and looked up at his captain. "Worse, as in, he was crying," he explained, trying his hardest not to show any kind of emotions. There were many emotions going through him at that moment; anger because he held himself responsible for all that happened, sadness because he had a strong feeling the shorter boy had started hating him, worry because of the constant ignoring of not only him but also everyone else, and hopelessness because he had no idea what to do. All those emotions were trying their hardest to get the upper-hand, but Tsurugi suppressed them as well as he could.

Shindou's eyes widened slowly. "Crying? But why?" he wondered out loud.

"I honestly don't know," the striker admitted.

"We might know why he's acting like that, though," Kirino blurted, giving his boyfriend a quick glance. He nodded, remembering it.

"Yes, we thought about it yesterday, after you left."

Tsurugi raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"Well, you see," Shindou started, "This all began last Friday, when you were with him at the riverbank. He started asking you many questions, many of whom that could be described as 'strange'."

"One of those questions, more specifically the last one, was if you had a crush on someone," Kirino continued, "Right?" Tsurugi nodded.

"Now, why would he run away after you answered 'yes'?" Shindou wondered, Tsurugi shrugged.

Kirino finished: "According to that, it would be obvious that he has a crush on you." He pointed with his hand, that wasn't locked in Shindou, at the taller boy.

Tsurugi backed away and his eyes widened in surprise. "What?" he sputtered, "Why?"

"We don't know if this is true," Shindou mentioned, "We do think it is."

"Okay, then," Tsurugi said, "I'll be going now, I have to be somewhere." Shindou and Kirino nodded and Tsurugi spurted away, towards the hospital, to see his brother.

'Maybe nii-san can distract me from this,' he thought.

He could not.

Tsurugi left the room with a sigh; Yuuichi had tried to persuade him to let himself be checked, now that he was at the hospital, because he kept spacing out. He seemed to be genuinely concerned about his younger brother, but Tsurugi refused to tell him about all the confusing things that were going on.

He closed the door behind him and was planning to walk away, until he heard voices coming from the room next doors, Amemiya Taiyou's room. Tsurugi knew Taiyou quit a bit, since he sometimes bumped into him on his way to or from his brother's room. The reason Taiyou talked to the bluenet was probably because both of them knew Tenma quite well. Sometimes, he had to admit, Tsurugi even got slightly jealous of the other boy, because Tenma seemed way more relaxed around Taiyou than him.

He moved closer towards the open door and listened. He couldn't quite make out any certain words or sentence, but he recognized Tenma's voice. Tsurugi raised an eyebrow; the voices spoke with whispers, that's why he couldn't understand them.

He moved slightly closer and listened again. This time, he was glad to hear Tenma speak up. "I can't just do that!" he exclaimed, his voice reaching above a whisper.

"I know, I know, Tenma," Taiyou's voice said calmly, "But what else?"

Tsurugi heard Tenma sigh. "I don't know... I don't have the courage to do anything, let alone talk to him! What if he knows?!" The slight shaking of his voice made clear how scared and panicked he was.

'What is this all about,' Tsurugi wondered in his head, 'Who're they talking about?' But as he turned back to listen again, the voices had been turned to whispers.

He sighed soundlessly. 'Maybe this is the time to talk to him...' he decided in his thoughts. He closed his eyes and waited.

A few long minutes later, Tsurugi opened his eyes to the shuffling of a chair and the sounding of footsteps nearing the door. He looked up and only had to wait a few seconds for Tenma to leave the room.

He stood there, careful not to make a sound, as Tenma closed the door behind him. Tsurugi stared down at the brunet as he held up his head and looked straight into the striker's eyes.

* * *

**M-Chan V: Thank you all so much for reading the second chapter! The next one is the last chapter, and I will publish it when it's done. Leave a review with your opinion, if you want to, flames are very much appreciated!**

**Bye!**

**(I know it was a longer one.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**M-Chan: Welcome back, Mina! This is the last chapter of 'Mistaken', so I won't take much of your time. Only a few disclaimers.**

**Disclaimers: M-Chan V does not own Inazuma Eleven (Go), it all belongs to Level-5. This story contains Yaoi so don't like, don't read.**

**M-Chan: Now, let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

"T-tsurugi!" Tenma uttered surprised, his eyes wide and gazing up at the striker. Tsurugi didn't lose a second and pinned Tenma to the hospital wall by his wrists, placed a little above his head. Tenma winced slightly as Tsurugi held him against the wall in a grip both firm and painful.

The bluenet's eyes widened; he let go off Tenma's wrists and instead took hold of his shoulders, making sure this time to not pressure them too much. Tenma's arms hung loose aside his body, his eyes still wide and his gaze fixated on the taller boy.

"Sorry," the boy muttered, looking away from Tenma. "I just wanted to know why you've been avoiding me."

Tenma's whole body was shaking slightly and his eyes were filled with panic. "N-no reason!" he lied, his voice shaking.

Tsurugi looked down at him and snapped: "Liar! There's definitely something wrong. What is it?"

Tenma looked scared for his life as the panic in his eyes changed into obvious fear, possibly because of the sharp note in the striker's voice. He was shaking even more now.

"Tsurugi..." he whispered, Tsurugi sighed.

"Look, Tenma, there's something going on and it has something to do with me, I know it. So just tell me, please..." he mumbled, almost begging.

Tsurugi looked down at Tenma, aware, and blushing slightly because of his use of the shorter teen's first name. He was desperate and needed an answer. Tenma looked down, hiding his face.

Tsurugi waited a few seconds and Tenma shook his head. "Why not? What's wrong, Tenma? You can tell me," he insisted, but the brunet kept his gaze firmly on the ground.

"Tenma..." Tsurugi whispered.

"B-because..." Tenma started, shutting Tsurugi up instantly. "Because... I like you..."

Tsurugi stared at Tenma with wide eyes — Shindou and Kirino were right! The shorter boy does have a crush on him. He sighed and gazed down at Tenma as he started to speak again, his voice barely reaching above a whisper.

"I-I understand i-if you—" he started, but was left unfinished as Tsurugi had lifted his head and pushed their lips together.

Tenma's eyes were wide in the kiss, but soon relaxed and followed Tsurugi's example of closing them.

The two boys broke apart in a haze as clapping came from Tsurugi's right. They turned and saw Shindou and Kirino walking towards them, applauding them.

"C-captain! K-kirino-senpai!" Tenma stammered, his face resembling a tomato.

"Tenma," Shindou greeted back, unfazed.

"Congrats, you guys! It was time you'd confess!" Kirino grinned at his two juniors.

"Thank you, Kirino-senpai..." Tenma answered awkwardly, Tsurugi merely smiled down at the brunet.

"One last thing," Shindou interfered, catching all three of the boys' attention. "Tsurugi, Tenma, if you want, we'll keep your relationship a secret if you'll do the same for me and Ranmaru. Deal?"

"Deal," Tsurugi agreed. Meanwhile, Tenma was staring wide eyed from Shindou to Kirino and back.

"Wait, you.. you two... Are you two together?" Tenma stammered. Kirino chuckled.

"Yeah, we are. So, deal?"

"Deal."

"Oh, and Tenma, why have you actually been avoiding me and the team?" Tsurugi asked. Tenma looked shocked, he'd obviously wanted to forget that and move on.

"W-well..." he began, "L-last week, Friday, you know, you said you had a crush on s-someone... But I didn't think it would be, you know, m-me..."

Tsurugi smiled. "You're an idiot," he murmured, kissing the brunet's forehead. Tenma giggled.

"Sorry...

"I was mistaken."

* * *

**M-Chan: Thank you all for reading this last chapter, I really appreciate it. All kind of reviews are welcome! Sorry for it being so short this time, there just wasn't anything more left.**

**Bye!**


End file.
